


Being a Mutant Makes You Different Not a Threat

by XxInsanityIsMexX



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Aftermath of Torture, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Mutant Tony Stark, Protective Phil Coulson, Talk of torture, implied-Remy LeBeau/Logan/Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxInsanityIsMexX/pseuds/XxInsanityIsMexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being a mutant doesn't change anything, Tony, I still love you."</p><p>Tony has been a mutant since he was a kid. After learning what Tony was his father started to experiment on him. Tony spent four years being experimented on until he ran away at the age of six. For the next eight years Tony stayed at the Xavier Mansion. </p><p>By the time Tony was fourty-two his powers were way beyond what people have seen. Tony is the strongest mutant in the world.</p><p>~I suck at summaries but like to think I'm okay at writing stories.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The first time it happened he can just barely remember it because he was 6 months old and not nearly as sturdy as he wanted to be. The purple light went to everything and everyone giving information on what it was following not that he could read quite yet. The next time it happened it was a couple months later and he saw the purple light again but this time it was following his parents and he could read this time and he read the name, age, height, hair color, eye color, and all other facts about his parents when it showed up. The next year was spent with the purple light coming back to him every once in a while and putting out information if he didn't know it already The next time it happened and it was significant was when he was 2 and the purple light helped him build a circuit board to put into a phone he made so he could show his father and make him proud. Tony thought that his father would be proud of him but instead his father hit him across the face and then destroyed the phone in front of Tony. Because Tony had created the circuit board and he was only 2 his father was mad that he was building stuff better and way before Howard ever did. Without thinking about what he was doing Tony shot a small shock but nothing that could be mistaken for static electricity because it was too big. That was when Howard started to experiment on him and abuse him making whatever the purple light was, later he found out about it being a mutant ability, grow and become stronger. There wasn't a day after that that Tony didn't end up having a needle in him and multiple bruises. By the time Tony was 4 his ability had turned dangerous to everyone and it made Howard go a little more careful when he got a small, not so powerful, lightning bolt to the chest. At 4 Tony was also taking college online and learning new information he didn't know but now remembers and probably will for the rest of his life considering he remembers stuff from when he was only 2 months old now.

~~Two Years Later~~

“Please stop!” Tony yells as Howard continues to kick him in the chest and anywhere else he could.

This all started because Jarvis died and like any 6 year old he started to cry already missing his protector. Howard saw Tony as he cried and said, “Quit your crying or else I'll give you something to cry about.” When Tony didn't stop crying Howard punched him in the face knocking him down and then started kicking him everywhere he could not even caring if he hit Tony's face because Jarvis wasn't there anymore. This went on for the next 20 minutes at least. 

When Howard was finally done with Tony he left Tony laying in a pool of his own blood. After a good while Tony finally got up and went to his dresser so he could change his clothes and get out of his bloody ones. As he got out of his clothes a ridiculous thought came to him of sneaking away and going somewhere else even if it's on the streets. Tony quickly grabbed a bag and packed it with clothes that he might need and thought hard about what else he might need then he quickly set the cameras to relay what happened after the last beating. After the last beating he just sat in his room doing nothing and waited for the next beating. Tony was gone he didn't do anything else just simply walked out the front door with no one stopping him and no idea as to where he was going to go. Tony quickly and efficiently, for a 6 year old in tremendous pain, started walking away from his childhood home which was more of a hell for the last 4 years heading to who knows where and doing it with a bag that was heavy on his back. Tony just kept walking not caring that it was cold, literally below freezing, and he was only wearing thin pajamas and some shoes. Tony walked for, to him, what felt like minutes, but was actually a couple of hours and he was starting to get really cold. As Tony walked he noticed little things that should have worried him but didn't because he was so tired and hurt. One of the three major things Tony noticed was that every time his feet touched the ground there was a crackle and not the kind due to gravel on the road. The second thing Tony noticed was that whenever he passed a street light it would get brighter and the bulb would explode. The finally major thing Tony noticed was the electricity was leaping out of his fingers at any and everything, mostly metal, from the houses to the wood poles. The electricity only seem to want to go out of him and into something that would take it to the ground. Now the electricity, even if it was coming out of him, didn't scare him and he didn't care plus he was too tired to do anything, but put his fingers against every pole and house he could so the electricity would go out of him. Hours later Tony found himself too tired to go on and found himself in front of a mansion he didn't know that it was a friend of the family's mansion. Tony slipped through the gates finding and place where he could easily hide from the outside world so no one but the people, who he hoped were nice, that lived in the mansion would see him. Once Tony found the most comfortable and safest place he could he promptly fell asleep with his backpack as his pillow.


	2. Meeting the New Family

Charles Xavier is a mutant but most people don't see it until he shows them because all he is is a very strong telepath. Charles after graduating high school at 16 and going to college, like any normal person, founded and runs, with the help of others, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Charles also fights for the rights of mutants who are widely and very often misinterpreted as evil and dangerous people. Years after opening the school Charles formed the X-Men a group of mutants that fight and captur other mutants that have decided to use their powers and abilities in harmful and dangerous ways. On the day Tony comes home from the hospital after being born Charles is there along with other friends of Howard and Marie. Charles has always been a friend of Howard's and probably will be for a while. Charles had only gone over to the Stark mansion a handful of times but each time there was different circumstances that made it so Charles wasn't able to see Tony. One of the few things Charles never expected was to be told that there was a small boy sleeping in the bushes in front of the mansion. To find out that said boy was Tony Stark was something that worried Charles because Tony lived miles away and he seemed to have walked here in thin clothes. Charles told the person who found Tony to bring him to his office, which Charles was in at the time, and just set him on the couch.

Ten minutes after telling someone to carefully bring Tony to his office Charles gets a message, in his head, from Jean saying, “Professor we have a bit of a problem.”

“What kind of problem, Jean?” Charles asks the other telepath.

“The problem is that no one seems to be able to touch the boy.” Jean tells Charles then adds, “We're going to have to wake him up if we want to get him into the mansion.”

“No don't wake him up I'll be there in a minute to see what I can do. Have you been able to get into his head?” Charles asks as he moves to the front of the mansion.

“There's like a block there, but it's like the ones you find in other telepath's minds. It's like he's blocked himself off even asleep and it's a strong one so I can't get through it.” Jean says and then instead of speaking in his mind she's speaking to him because he's right next to her.

“Go I got him from here if I need help I'll tell someone.” Charles says and all of them leave him knowing that he's telling the truth.

Charles quickly looks at Tony and to say he's surprised by what he finds is an understatement. Tony is small for his age, Charles knows he's 6 now, and he's also very thin for his age too. The thing that surprises Charles the most is that if you looked closely you could see sparks coming from Tony and they were blue a bright beautiful blue. Charles now knew why exactly no one could pick Tony up because when you got close to him the sparks became a little painful but nothing too bad. Charles didn't want to risk hurting Tony so he tries to get into Tony's mind and like Jean said there was a mental wall which kept out everyone. No child should have this, but Charles easily got through it with whispers into Tony's mind that it is Charles and that Tony was safe. Charles went through Tony's mind mostly to make sure that it was okay to call Jarvis, who he found out was dead, or his parents and that's when he learned the horrible things Howard did to his son because he was a mutant. Charles got Tony to calm down some making the sparks calm but they were still there. Charles then was able to pick him up without getting shocked too bad and then Charles is taking the sleeping boy to his office with him. Charles let Tony sleep because it seemed like the boy needed it especially if he walked to the mansion from his place after a beating like that.

**Later That Day**

Tony woke up to talking, which wasn't normal for him, so he was set on alert and faked sleeping. Well he was doing good until he heard, “He can't just stay here he's underage we have to call his parents.”

“No! You can't call my parents! You can't call them! I'll leave I swear I'll leave but you can't call them!” Tony yelled as he sat up startling the people in the room. Most of them were looking at him in awe, but there was a couple who were looking at him in fear.

“I'm sorry son but we have too your underage we can't just let you stay here. Your parents must be worried about you you don't want them calling the police on you do you?” The girl, Jean, told him. All Tony could think of was anger and fear.

Tony stood up from the bed and faster then any of them could really process was in front of Jean looking ready to kill. “You think that they would care? Would you think that your parents cared if everyday since you were two you were beaten by your father and ignored by your mother?” Everyone except Charles gasped in surprise. “Would you think that they loved you if since you can remember they didn't take an interest in you until you showed that you were different? The only reason I'm alive right now is because my butler who was more of a parent then Howard and Marie saved me because he threatened to call the cops on Howard. The only reason I want to live is so I can be what Jarvis wanted me to be and what he wanted me to be is myself. Jarvis didn't care that I had abilities that no one else had, he didn't care that I am way beyond the normal genius status, but he did care about me and that is the only reason that I haven't killed myself yet because I can and I have thought of ways to do it too. Would you want to go back if your father beat you everyday? That was the best of it the worst of it was when he experimented on me everyday and took blood samples and all because I was different I surpassed him in intelligence by the time I was two and it made him mad. I actually don't care if you call my father because he's an asshole and if he comes near me I will kill him I don't care if I go to jail. Jarvis is dead and my mother wouldn't care especially if Howard is alive. I don't care anymore call him or kill me for all I care.” By now the lights were flickering and the sparks were becoming even worse. “I don't give a flying FUCK!!!” Tony yelled, and then everyone felt the gush of air that came with it, the mansion and every house for as far as you can see were plunged in darkness. As the mansion and every other house was thrust into darkness Jean was moved backwards by an unseen force. When the lights came back Tony was standing a little bit father away from where Jean was before the force threw her a little bit. “Sorry I didn't mean to do that.”

“It's okay Tony I know why you did that and no we aren't going to call your parents. Jean here didn't know what your father was doing to you so she thought that you just ran away for nothing and thought that your parents would be worried. I was just about to tell her that we couldn't do that or we would be sending you to your death pretty much.” Charles said and Tony remembers him from when he was really young but old enough he knew what the adults were talking about already.

“Charles I can't go back there if you don't want me here I'll go somewhere else but I can't go back there.” Tony said as he went over to the side of the man in the wheelchair.

“I know and we won't put you back there. I told you already the only reason your parents were brought up is because they didn't know that you were being abused. I was telling them exactly why you couldn't go back to them.” Charles says as he pull Tony closer to him and the boy went to him just like he did with Charles when he was younger. Charles pulled Tony onto his lap and everyone watched as the sparks calmed down and Tony curled into Charles. 

“Do you have somewhere that I could build in and make something to help with the electricity?” Tony asked Charles who thought about it for a little bit already knowing that Tony was smarter and safer than most kids and adults here.

“I think I can find something for you to use. What are you going to do to help with the electricity?” Charles asks Tony who opens his mouth to respond when he's cut off.

“Professor you can't possibly be thinking of letting this kid build something in one of our work rooms? He won't even know what to do with half the stuff.” Logan says to Charles and Charles knows that Logan thinks he's crazy for letting a 6 year old kid into a lab to build stuff.

“For your information Logan or Wolverine or whatever you want to be called I built my first circuit board that went into a phone when I was just 2 years old. If that isn't enough I could build you guys an AI just so you have one and to show you that I'm not just a kid that doesn't know how to work a saw, a soldering tool, or any other mechanical thing that you have.” Tony said and everyone except an oblivious or stubborn person could tell that Tony was mad at being called a kid.

“I don't believe you. I bet you don't know how to make an AI.” Logan said mostly teasing to see what kind of reaction he could get from Tony but also serious.

“Charles do you have the things I'll need for building an AI? I'll need a computer, printer, CAD software, like 6 copper-coated board, scouring pad, water, blue transfer paper, white paper, iron, old clothes, safety goggles, gloves, etchant, drill with bits, protective mask, circuit board components, soldering tool, multimeter, a plastic tray that has plastic risers, and plastic tongs. I will make the design for the circuit board on the computer and if I could do you have an old coffee maker or electronic plane?” Tony asked the man who then talked to the people who were always in the lab to see if they had what he need.

“Yeah I do believe we have all that if the need comes and you need something else I'm sure we can make that happen. Do you need anything else before I let you run off to build things?” Charles asked the boy who was now bouncing in his lap looking like it was his birthday and he just got the best present ever.

“Um yeah some silver, which is the most conductive metal so I need it to help with the electricity, and that's about it.” Tony said as he got off Charles' lap and went over to his bag and grabbed it then looked over to all the shocked faces that were staring at him. “Is all the stuff in the lab or do you need to get it from somewhere else?” Tony asked Charles who was the only one that wasn't shocked.

“Are you going to start with the metal or the robot first?” Charles countered and Tony smiled.

“Well of course since I need to show off my skills I'll start with the robot and to start with that I need an old coffee maker and a computer. I will also do my school work as I work so I can get my degrees in engineering and psychology like I wanted to at 8 so if you don't see me for a little bit I will be in the labs.” Tony says to Charles who just smiles like he isn't talking to a 6 year old who just said he'd be done with college with not one, but two degrees at the age of 8.

“Okay well if you go to the kitchen there is a coffee machine there that you can use. Can you try to make sure the coffee machine still makes coffee after this?” Charles asks the boy just to see if he could already knowing he could.

“Yep already planning on that I'll need the coffee. Thanks Charles I'll let you know when I'm done so you're the first to see it. Can you make sure that the people in the lab know that I'm coming down there so they don't try to kick me out?” Tony asks and after Charles nods he's off and running out of the room no one telling him where the lab is or the kitchen is so everyone, but Charles, thinks he's going to get lost.

“Shouldn't we have someone show him where the kitchen and lab are?” Scott or Cyclops asked as he watched Tony practically skip out of the room.

“No he will find his way. Tony is a unique mutant as I just found out and his mutant abilities are far from normal even for us but basically he is a walking, talking, emotional computer.” Charles says and then adds, “You guys just met a child who is over the top with his abilities.”

“Why didn't you say that he was a child genius?” Logan asks and he seemed to be pouting.

“I did warn you not to challenge him if he said anything that was too adult like. I was also going to tell you that he was a child genius but he woke up before I could and heard Jean say that we should call his parents.” Charles says then while everyone was thinking asked Tony 'Anthony is it okay if I share your full story with the people who were in the room when you woke up? Also do you know how wide your power induced blackout went?' Charles got an affirmative back for the first thing and an answer of 6 mile radius for the second question so he sent his thanks.

“What exactly did that kid say about his parents? I understood most of what he said but I think there were key parts that I didn't understand as he was yelling.” Jean asked Charles who knew the question was coming.

“Mostly he was saying that he couldn't go back there because Howard, his father, was abusing him and that the only reason he was still alive now was because his butler threatened his father. Tony was also saying that his father found out about his mutation and started to experiment on him when his butler had the day off. Tony said at the end that he actually didn't care if we called his parents and that if we did and his father came to get him he would kill his father even if he went to jail because of it.” Charles said and he looked at Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Rogue, Iceman who now all looked shocked and angry. “After saying that the only reason he was alive was because he said that he would try to be what Jarvis wanted him and what Jarvis wanted him to be was himself. He said that Jarvis didn't care he was different and that Tony was above genius status he said that Jarvis cared for him. Tony also said that the only reason he hasn't killed himself yet was because of Jarvis and that he would if wanted to now. I learned before he even woke up that Jarvis died a couple days ago without Tony knowing about it because it was his day off and so he didn't think it was weird that he didn't see Jarvis. When Tony learned he started crying like any normal kid, yes he is a kid still with the same emotions and possibly the same temperament, would because the only father he had just died. Howard beat him and then Tony walked miles without stopping until he reached here but he didn't know that this was my home so he was just going to go sleep in the bushes and then continue walking.” Charles said and if they looked angry before now they looked furious with the story.

“The poor kid no wonder he freaked out when I said that we would have to call his parents.” Jean says and then looks at Logan with a smirk. “I think that you are going to be in for a surprise when Tony gets done with the coffee AI thing.”

“Don't remind me.” Logan groaned out as the rest of the people chuckled or laughed.

“Okay everyone back to doing what you need to I'll make sure Tony gets sleep and eats so go on.” Charles says and he knows that no one not even him will be able to get him to sleep but Charles will be damned if he didn't get Tony to eat.

**4 Days Later**

“Has anyone seen Tony around lately?” Jean asks the group that was in Charles' office the day Tony came to the mansion.

“Nope can't say that I have at least not since the day when he first came in.” Scott says as they sat down at the table in the cafeteria that has been theirs for a while now.

“I wonder if he's done with the robot.” Jean says out loud and as they think about Tony and what he's doing no one not even the most alert person in the cafeteria, and there was a lot of people, noticed a tired looking Tony slip into the cafeteria.

As Scott and the others went back to eating and talking Tony started to mess with something in his hands. About 2 minutes later and everyone hears something yell out, “Mommy can we take over the world?” 

The table turn to look around still not seeing Tony because he managed to find the one place that hides him perfectly from almost everyone. What they do find is a flying coffee machine heading straight for Wolverine and then it lands on his head. “What is that?” Scott asks trying not to laugh.

“I don't know but it better get off my head before I smash it.” Wolverine grumbles out and the machine just sits there not even doing anything except sitting on Logan's head.

“Mommy, we shall take over the world using coffee!” The machine says again and by this time everyone is looking at Wolverine and the machine.

“Did it just call you 'Mommy'?” Jean asked as she looks at a Wolverine who is getting angry. “Yep I think it did.” Jean says answering her own question.

Wolverine lifts his hand up with his claws extended when a voice says, “I wouldn't do that if I were you.” The table turns to see a greasy, tired, but happy looking Tony.

“And why shouldn't I, bub?” Logan growls out even though he has to admit, if only in his head, that this machine is cool.

“Because I also programed him to start crying like a baby as in a literal baby cry if it gets hurt and it won't stop until you hug it and it has to be his 'Mommy' too. Also he's indestructible you could put him in water, he loves to swim, you could try to melt him with fire, shoot him with bullets, try to zap him with electricity to override his circuit boards, and even claw or smash him but he won't get hurt he'll just start crying.” Tony said as he looked at Logan who was now glaring at Tony and looking ready to attack him. “You also don't want to attack me because you'll get a very very nasty shock and it won't be like the ones you get from electrical sockets.” Tony adds matter of fact and Logan decides to test this theory. Just as Tony said Logan jumped at him and just before he could scratch Tony's chest just a bit Logan was flying backwards jerking a little. “Awesome I wanted to try that so bad.” Tony says grinning.

“Did you just provoke Logan so you could see if that worked?” Scott asked as he looked at Tony like he had a death wish.

“No. I knew that was going to work because I had someone else throw a knife at me I stopped it from hitting me with the electricity and then my telekinesis before it hit the ground.” Tony said indignantly while looking very offended by Scott.

“Tony what did I tell you about provoking Logan?” Charles said as he came up behind the group.

“Not to because I could get seriously hurt and no one would be able to stop it.” Tony mumbled and had the decency to look ashamed. “I'm not sorry because I knew it would work. Didn't I tell you that I was able to stop the wrench the flew at me by accident in the lab?” Tony asked as he watched the machine jump around Logan trying to get him to get up.

“You did and I still didn't want you to get a knife thrown at you or have you provoke Logan and yet I knew you would do it anyways.” Charles says then looks at the rest of the class and you could hear him all through the cafeteria. “All right everyone back to class.” Everyone except for the group that was next to Tony got up and went out of the cafeteria. “Tony I think you need to eat then sleep because you obviously get dangerous and potentially life threatening ideas when your tired and hungry.” Charles says and just like that Tony is sitting with the group eating some food.

“His name is Angel and don't let that fool you he is essentially a toddler so he is essentially a little devil. Yes I have programed him to call Logan Mommy but I will reprogram him so it's Daddy instead and nothing else. He can still make coffee and will if asked and he will learn things so try not to swear around him because he'll start repeating it everywhere and that is one thing I won't be able to reprogram because he is an AI. He's hooked up to the internet and will follow you everywhere and then he will also help with anything so if you want him to he will do what you say. Call him by his name because if you don't then he will throw a fit like a little kid.” Tony tells them through bites of food and looks at Angel then says, “Come here Angel.” 

The machine, Angel, hopped or walked, instead of flying, over to Tony who touched the top of his head and closed his eyes for a couple minutes while the others just stared at him. When Tony opened his eyes Scott asked, “What did you just do?”

“I just reprogrammed him I know that Charles told you I am basically a walking, talking, emotional computer so I just tapped into his programming and rewrote the part that made him say 'Mommy' and made so he says 'Daddy'.” Tony says and then he's onto a different subject. “I made a couple ankle bands that help ground the electricity and decided that I am going to finish my engineering degree soon I am almost done with that degree, I just have to take the final test and then I'm done with school, at least everything that has to do with my engineering degree. Also I think I might finish my psychology degree early and start another degree just for fun so then I am completely done with college at the age of 8 instead of sooner even though I could finish now and be good for life. I'll take the test for engineering tomorrow after I sleep for a good 10 hours so I can focus and as Charles put it not have dangerous and possibly life threatening ideas.” Tony said as he looked at the shocked faces and then added, “Goodnight I'll be sleeping if you need me but please don't because I am tired.”

Tony was gone in seconds and everyone turned to Charles. “Is he really done with his engineering degree except for the final test?” Scott asked surprised as he thinks about Tony being only 6 and has all of this knowledge.

“Yep I even checked all of his answers on his assignments that he turned in yesterday and almost all of them were right. Tony told me that he tries to push the data away from him when doing school work and mostly succeeds, but every once in a while it comes to him and then he feels like he cheated so he tries not to use the data that's constantly running through his head about everything and anything he looks at, touches, and even smells.” Charles says and he can see the shocked impressed faces turn to shocked and awed faces making him chuckle on the inside.

The team talks for a little bit until a boy runs into the cafeteria saying, “Professor the boy who was in here with the machine is running down the halls chasing a toaster that's yelling, 'Megatron must be defeated!'.”

“Okay I'll get him thanks just let everyone know to leave him alone,” Charles says then adds quietly, “Knowing him he's probably sleepwalking. That's actually how he finished Angel so soon and did all the extra school work because he didn't know that he was doing it in his sleep until I caught him.”

Charles rolls out of the cafeteria as everyone else watched in confusion and shock. “Did he just say that Tony finished his school work and his building of Angel sleepwalking?” Jean asked everyone else who were just as surprised.

“Yep he did. I'm more surprised that a 6 year old is almost finished with an engineering degree and is contemplating working on another degree.” Ororo said as she looks at her teammates.

“Well the Professor did say he was practically a talking, walking, and emotional computer.” Scott says and then he adds, “Well I guess we'll let the Professor handle Tony for now because I for one don't want to know what his fascination with destroying things and taking over the world is all about.”

The team went back to talking among themselves until the door crashed open. Tony ran into the room with Charles chasing after him. “Tony stop your fine I swear your fine.” Charles yells out as he watches Tony.

All of the sudden Tony turns to Charles and in the perfect Joker voice and impression said, “Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? I always ask that of all my prey.”. To say that the team was just a little freaked out was an understatement.

“Professor is he sleepwalking still?” Scott asked as he watched the kid who seemed to have a fascination with villains who wanted to take over the world.

“No I don't believe he is I think he is just a little more hyper because he's still tired but got some rest.” Charles said and then just as Tony climbed up on the table and said boy just laid down and went to sleep. “Well that is a very interesting thing to see.” Charles added as he looked at the now sleeping kid.

“Yes that was. Do you need me to carry him back to his rooms?” Scott asked as they all looked at Tony.

“Yeah that would be good.” Charles says to him and then he shows Scott where Tony's room was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take a while to update because of school.


	3. After Childhood Into Lonely Adulthood

**Years Later**

Tony stayed with the Charles from the age of 6 to the age of 14 and then after he stayed there for the 8 years he decided to go to actual college and get a Electrical Engineer degree. At the college Tony met James “Rhodey” Rhodes who learned to love the very mischievous but very lovable 14 year old Tony. Tony stayed with Rhodey until he got his Malibu home and his Tower after taking over his dad's company. 

At the age of 38 Tony's powers grow again and this time he knows he could die. Tony was doing a presentation for the people in Afghanistan and it went fine but when he was heading back to the base the Humvee, at the time called Funvee, was attacked. The people who were with him looked to be badly hurt and Tony feel pain radiate from his chest and he can't tell why but next he knows he's passing out and all could he hear was yelling and gunfire.

Tony woke up off and on for a while not really remembering anything other than pain in his chest and trying to push hands that were in his chest away. When Tony woke up fully he was able to tell that there was a hole and something in the hole in his chest and when he looked down he saw a hole with wires sticking out of his chest. As he went to pull the wires out he heard, “I wouldn't do that if I was you.” Tony looked over and saw a man who looked a little old but not too old.

“Why what happened?” Tony asked as he looked around and found he was in a cave and with his ability he learned that the man is named Yinsen and that he and Tony were still in Afghanistan.

“You had shrapnel in your chest and if we left you like that you would be dead. There's a hole in your chest with a battery strapped to a magnet keeping the shrapnel from moving into your heart.” Yinsen said and helped Tony sit up with the car battery in his lap.

“Well isn't that wonderful.” Tony said sarcastically.

“It was the only way to save you. I know what they're wanting you to do.” Yinsen said as he watched Tony carefully.

“Let me guess they want me to build something for them?” Tony said and again there was this small trace of sarcasm.

“Yes I'm pretty sure they want a missile built by you but I don't know for a fact.” Yinsen says as he watches Tony as he gets up and starts looking around and he notices that Tony notices all the cameras and where they are exactly.

“Okay then I guess I'll have to wait for them to co...” Tony says but was interrupted by the door opening and a couple men coming in and grabbing Tony. “Hey be careful if you want me to build something I have to have this battery in me.” Tony said with a small smirk towards Yinsen.

After a good amount of walking Tony found himself in a room with a bunch of more men and a tub full of water. When the main guy in the room ordered Tony to build the Jericho rocket Tony as he was a smartass said, “Nope not happening.” The man then grabbed the back of Tony's head and pushed his head under the water and held it there. After a couple of minutes Tony let himself be immersed in the data that was constantly running through his head. Tony let himself answer automatically to the question of building the rocket until he had been dunked 12 times each time getting held under longer. After the 12th time Tony finally called out, “Alright alright I'll build the fucking rocket.” The man let him go and Tony keeping up appearances fell back acting as if he was out of breath and very much electrocuted.

The men that brought him into the room that held the tub brought him back to the room where he was before. As soon as he was thrown through the door Yinsen said, “Oh my are you okay?”

“Fine they didn't do anything that I haven't done for fun anyways.” Tony said dismissively as he looked around the room or hole of the cave he was in.

After a few minutes Tony had looked at the equipment he had to work with and made all the cameras show that he was working to build the rocket. Tony turned to Yinsen after he looked through his fathers blueprints that Tony made digital after Howard had died. In Howard's blueprints Tony found the plan for an arc reactor that when Howard had made the plans wouldn't have worked. Quickly after instructing Yinsen exactly what he needed for a different part of his escape plan Tony grabbed everything he would need to make an efficient arc reactor for now. 

It took Tony a week to completely build a working arc reactor. After making sure it worked Tony walked over to Yinsen saying, “Yinsen I need your help.”

“What do you need my help with?” Yinsen asked the man he has learned some about in just the week he'd been there.

“I need you to disconnect the car battery from the magnet and connect the magnet to this While in a couple months the shrapnel will be completely gone from my body it'll take years for my heart to heal. This arc reactor will help my heart heal a little quicker and help keep my heart beating.” Tony explains because after the car battery comes off it's up to Yinsen if Tony lives or dies.

“How quick do you need the arc reactor in before you have brain damage or can't be revived?” Yinsen asked a little skeptical.

“As long as you get it hooked up within five minutes I'll be fine.” Tony says reassuringly.

It took Yinsen about 2 minutes to get the arc reactor hooked up to the magnet. After getting it hooked up Tony he put it in his chest after he put the metal cylinder to keep the arc reactor from rubbing his skin. “Are you okay?” Yinsen asked as he watched Tony work.

“Yeah I'm fine. Come on lets finish the other thing.” Tony says pointing the the half finished armor.

Tony and Yinsen finished the armor in another week. As the programming that the armor needed was downloading the door to their cell was getting banged on. As the banging on the door got even more violent. Yinsen looked at Tony who was in the armor. In Arabic Yinsen says, “Don't worry about me, my friend, I wish to join my family. Fight hard and save people.”

Tony knowing that there was nothing he could do both physically and mentally watched Yinsen walk to his death. Before Yinsen got fully out the door Tony yelled out both physically and mentally, “I hope when we meet again it'll be in better circumstances!”

After about 5 minutes, because Tony was helping the download with his mutation, and a lot of gun fire Tony was able to move the suit. Tony quickly made his way through the halls covered in dead bodies. Scanning his surroundings once more to see how many people were alive still Tony almost missed Yinsen's body. As Tony looked at Yinsen's body he felt his power grow and morph into something else. Within 3 minutes of finding Yinsen's body Tony's powers had became Supernova and with a scream Tony killed and leveled everything in a 12 mile radius of him. After his scream Tony looked around and saw that Yinsen's body was gone and so was half the mountain he was just in. Tony quickly gets out of the armor and then decides t destroy it for a just in case something horrible happens. After throwing a now much larger lighting bolt at the armor and disintegrating it completely Tony starts to walk. Luckily, for him, Tony couldn't get on of the boots off so all f his electricity was going to the ground. It took at least a couple hours before Tony heard the sound of a helicopter coming. Towards him. As he looked up he could just make out his best friend, more like a brother, leaning out the side. Tony stopped so he wouldn't get sand in his eyes. When the helicopter got close enough to the ground that he wouldn't get hurt Rhodey jumped out of it and started running to Tony. When he got to Tony Rhodey hugged him saying, “Never do that again Tony.”

Tony hugged him back saying, “I'm sorry but just to let you know I'm not ever riding in the Funvee again.” After a minute where Rhodey was half laughing half sobbing Tony adds, “Rhodey it's acting up again if you try and get the pilot to turn off the helicopter I'll power it. If you can't I'll short circuit the helicopter because my powers grew.” 

“Okay, I'll get him to turn it off.” Rhodey says and then leads Tony to the helicopter.

After getting the guy to turn off the helicopter they were on the move to the base. After getting to the base Tony wouldn't let anyone but Rhodey touch him saying he was fine. Tony knew that the minute anyone else touched him they would know he's a mutant and take him to get experimented on. After a half an hour fending off the doctors Tony could feel the “coma” that happens when he turns his powers inside coming on fast. Quickly Tony turns to Rhodey and says, “Rhodey I need to go back to the mansion before anyone else touches me When you get me there tell them to get two silver bands or Logan.” With that Tony was lifted up by Rhodey who then put him in the helicopter and then they were off. Just before they were leaving the ground Tony was gone but he still managed to power the helicopter and set coordinates for the auto pilot to go to Xavier Mansion.

Despite the normal flight times and how it was normally impossible to make it from Afghanistan to New York in a helicopter they did it. Tony and Rhodey made it to New York with a couple hours to spare before it got dark. Unsurprisingly when Rhodey went to go land there seemed to be some type of interference and then some type of invisible push to Rhodey's mind. Luckily, because of Tony, Rhodey learned to block out telepath's so the person trying to go through his mind wasn't able to.

When Rhodey landed the helicopter there was a tall somewhat skinny man standing next to a guy in a wheelchair. “Who are you and why are you here?” The tall man asked.

“I'm Colonel James Rhodes and I'm here because this is where Tony made me go.” Rhodey said while he went to go get Tony.

“Tony? Then follow us.” The man in the wheelchair said and even kind of smiled when he saw Tony.


	4. Aftereffect

After they got Tony into the mansion and down to the medical rooms Rhodey went with the tall guy he learned was Remy to find a room and get some sleep. What Rhodey didn't know is that while he was sleeping the other people were looking into his background and they finally got into his head. After they were satisfied that he wasn't behind the kidnapping of Tony they left him to sleep and focused on Tony who was still in his coma. With the help of Logan they were able to get Tony out f his coma and into a deep sleep that he would wake up from the next day.

A couple hours later, hours before they predicted, Tony sat up with a gasp and tried to yank his hand out of whatever or whoever held it. “Tony! Tony calm down.” Logan said to the man that just woke up scared.

“Oh it's just you. Sorry I thought you were someone else.” Tony said as he relaxed once again.

“No it's fine. I'm here because we couldn't find the other bracelets that you made.” Logan said with a smile because no one but Tony could find something he put away.

“Oh yeah if you look in my room under the bed but not on the floor and that 's where they are.” Tony says and now he's completely relaxed because he knows he's safe with Logan there. 

“Oh so that's why we couldn't find them? Did you know I looked for them for a good twenty minutes before I gave up on them.” Logan says with a smile now that Tony was awake and that he was okay.

“Well I guess we need to teach you more about hiding things. Speaking of teaching how is Angel?” Tony asked with a smile and happy that he's with family.

“He's fine. He's also still a devil but it's worse because he's only in his teens. Why did you make it so he aged so little?” Logan groaned out but Tony could tell he was happy.

“Well I didn't make it so he aged so little every year. If you listened to me in the beginning you would know that for him to age a year every year you have to teach him keep him around the kids his age. He'd learn and age a lot faster but he'll never die and you probably won't either so you now have a very lovable friend to live with forever.” Tony said with a smirk.

“Yeah. Yeah. Smart-ass. Anyways how are you?” Logan asks.

Before Tony could answer there was at least four shouts and then three people and a machine tumbled through the door. “Who is this?” Tony asks after everyone stood up.

“The farthest from you is Remy he came in a couple months after you left. The one next to him is Spencer he's just here to visit his boyfriends and I'll explain that later. The one next to Spencer is as you know Storm. The final one is you creation of the devil Angel.” Logan said and everyone just nodded their head.

“You do know that that was a rhetorical question right? Also Angel is not the devil he is as his name says an Angel.” Tony says with a smile.

“What ever you say genius. Now where is the bracelets that you need?” Storm asks with an amazing attitude and everyone looks at Tony as if he's going to explode.

“Okay Stormy I'll speak real slow for you so you can understand. Go into my room and then get under my bed. Now don't look at anything else but if you look up in the middle of the bottom of the bed there is a hole. Open the hole and grab the wooden box and the bracelets are in there.” Tony said with just as much attitude.

“Okay I get it Tony you're the master of sass and I won't try to sass you anymore. Geez you were a lot more fun as a kid.” Storm said pouting.

“Only because I couldn't back talk as often because I was too focused on my degrees but I still owned more times than not.” Tony says with a smirk and then he turns to Logan. “So are you one of Spencer's boyfriends?” Tony asks Logan already knowing the truth.

“You already know the answer to that why are you asking?” Logan asks back.

“Because I want to hear you say it. I also know who the other one is too. Now come on are you Spencer's boyfriend?” Tony asks for the fun of it.

“Yes are you happy now?” Logan said but he wasn't really mad.

“Very. Now I must say I am happy for you, Remy, and Spencer. Although I must say I am surprised that you are with not one but two guys. I can't judge because I also like dick more than vagina.” Tony said with a nice happy smile.

“Anyways I am back and I shall give you time to get dressed. Now everyone out.” Storm ordered throwing the wooden box at Tony and then herded everyone else out.

It didn't take Tony long to get dressed and by the time he was done everyone else was awake. It was breakfast time for the kids so Tony went and joined them just to see how everyone was doing. When Tony got there he found Rhodey sitting with Jean, Scott, and Storm. “Hey Rhodey what's up?” Tony asked as he across from Storm, Rhodey, and Scott.

“Nothing much Tones just telling them about my job and a couple stories from college.” Rhodey said with a smirk because of the last bit.

“Um... please tell me they are all good stories. If it's not Rhodes I will end you.” Tony said but there was no heat because he knew this was Rhodey's way of getting back at him for scaring him.

“Nope they might not be the best but they're okay. I think.” Rhodey said with a grin.

“Okay. Okay I understand. Now I'm going to go talk with Logan and his two boyfriends so be good.” Tony says getting up again and making his way over to Logan. “Hey Logan what's up?” Tony asks sitting down next to Spencer.

“Nothin' much bub just talkin' with Spence and Rem.” Logan said with smile.

“Well okay then.” Tony says with a smile then turns to Spencer. “So Spencer is Logan be a nice puppy?” Tony asks and this makes Remy snort.

“Sure if you consider him a puppy. I think of him as more of a rabid dog that may need to be put down at some point.” Spencer said and this make Remy and Logan laugh.

“Dat sounds about right bebe.” Remy said with a snort after he got done laughing.

“Oh quiet you two.” Logan says but he's smiling. “Anyways you got two calls from Pepper and some place called SHIELD.” Logan adds to Tony who then swears.

“Shit I have to go call Pepper back and SHIELD can go fuck themselves.” Tony says getting back up.

Tony's phone call consisted of him and Pepper talking and making sure he was okay and Pepper telling him that he had to go back to the tower. Tony went back into the cafeteria to find that everyone but Rhodey and those that are the team of X-Men left. “So what's up Tones?” Rhodey asked when Tony was next to him.

“I have to go back to the tower because I need to do a press conference and let everyone know that I am okay. Also you're going to hate me Rhodey but I'm stopping weapons production. I know that Obadiah was the one that hired the men who kidnapped me. They were suppose to kill me but then they found out who I was and wanted me to build a weapon for them.” Tony says then goes to say goodbye to Charles.


End file.
